My Life With You, Hime-sama
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: Terima kasih Luka, kau telah memberiku harta yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, tunggulah aku dikehidupan selannjutnya ya, Ohime-sama... Hanya sepotong kisah dari banyaknya rajutan kisah diantara Kaito dan Luka.. #gapinter bikin summary


"Nee Otou-chan, celitakan pada kami bagaimana calanya otou-chan dan okaa-chan beltemu!" Seru seorang anak kecil berusia 4 tahun berambut kuning madu sambil memeluk seorang pria dewasa berambut biru. "Iya! Otou-chan alus celita pada kamii!" Seru kembaran sang anak kecil tersebut. Orang yang mereka panggil otou-chan itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah untuk kalian pasti tou-chan ceritakan. Jadi waktu itu..."

* * *

_Hai hai IA disini._

_IA mau bikin oneshoot. Kali ini IA mau coba pakai pair LuKai._

_Semoga bagus ya.._

**_Vocaloid bukan punya IA_**

**_All Kaito PoV_**

_Saa, happy reading minna~_

* * *

_**My Life With You, Hime-sama**_

* * *

Kita adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kecil. Hidup berdampingan, tak terpisahkan seperti kertas dan lem. Orang disekitar kita pun selalu tersenyum sendiri melihat kita berdua tanpa tahu maksud dari mereka.

Semua itu berawal dari pantai di desa kami. Saat itu, aku sedang mengumpulkan kulit kerang yang suka bersarang dipinggir pantai. Dan saat itu lah aku menemukanmu. Saat itu, kau menangis dipinggir pantai sambil meratapi sesuatu. Ya sebagai manusia tentu aku punya rasa kasihan denganmu walau waktu itu aku baru berusia 4 tahun dan kau 5 tahun.

Aku menghampirimu, dan berjongkok disampingmu.

"Kau menangis?" Tanyaku dengan lantang. Kau menengok ke arahku, mata indahmu menatap lurus ke arahku. Kau lalu mengangguk pelan seraya mengalihkan padanganmu dariku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku lagi. Kau menunjuk sesuatu didepanmu seraya berujar, "Ikanku mati."

Aku melihat ke arah benda yang kau tunjuk. Aku bisa melihat seekor ikan besar tergeletak tak bernyawa dipinggir pantai. Aku mengambil ikan itu seraya berdiri.

"Ayo kita kubur ikan itu. Agar dia tenang di atas sana." Uiarku seraya menunjuk ke arah langit. Jangan heran ya, walau aku baru 4 tahun, tapi aku sudah bisa berbicara 'r'!

Kau hanya mengangguk dan berdiri disampingku. Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahmu.

"Kau ingin menguburnya dimana?" Tanyaku. Kau terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya kau mengangkat kepalamu dan menatap lurus ke arah mataku.

"Disitu." Katamu sambil menunjuk tempat yang kau inginkan. Aku segera kesana diikuti denganmu yang mengekor diriku hingga sekarang.

Aku berjongkok ditempat yang kau inginkan, lalu mulai mengais-ngais pasir pantai disitu. Kau berjongkok dan ikut mengais-ngais pasir bersamaku.

Setelah dirasa cukup dalam, kau pun menaruh ikan tersebut kedalam lubang yang kita buat. Setelah itu, kita menimbun ikan itu dengan pasir.

Aku menatapmu yang sedang tersenyum sedih.

"Anoo.. Siapa namamu?" Tanyamu. Oh bodohnya aku lupa pemperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kaito Shion, kau?"

"Luka, Megurine Luka."

* * *

Aku juga ingat saat kita SMA.

Tubuhmu yang proposional. Wajahmu yang cantik. Dan juga kau pintar. Semua orang sangat menginginkanmu menjadi Pacarmu. Termasuk aku.

Ya, ku akui, walau aku berpacaran dengan Miku, kau selalu menjadi orang yang sangat mengerti tentang diriku. Sifatmu yang keibuan, kadang egois, kadang mengasyikkan. Aku menyukai semua tentang dirimu. Tak apa jika aku tak bisa bersamamu, asal kau bahagia.

Tapi apakah kau ingat? Saat kebahagiaanmu diambil oleh seseorang bernama Gumi? Ya aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Gakupo pacarmu. Tapi ya, kita tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Tuhan bukan? Jika itu yang terbaik, kau harus merelakannya bukan?

Aku juga ingat pada malam natal, kau pergi kerumahku dengan wajah kusut, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukkanku. Aku membelai lembut rambut merah mudamu yang harum, lembut, dan menenangkan. Yap, aku masih merekam jelas kejadian itu, Luka.

Kau depresi waktu itu. Yap, kau berusaha bunuh diri saat tahu Gakupo memutuskanmu dan memilih Gumi. Ya, aku tahu semua itu. Aku tahu selama seminggu kau tak kunjung keluar dari kamarmu. Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan. Hei, jangan anggap remeh diriku ini. Walau aku mungkin Baka, setidaknya akulah yang paling mengerti dirimu. Lebih dari diriku sendiri. Sepertinya aku sudah gila bukan? Ya aku tahu aku gila. Gila akan cintamu yang terlalu besar menghampiriku, sehingga aku tak sanggup menahan semuanya.

Kau tahu Luka? Dibalik aksi usaha bunuh dirimu, akulah yang menggagalkan semuanya. Hei kau tahu kan, aku tak rela kehilangan dirimu barang sedetik. Dan kau tahu Luka? Mungkin benar, apa yang ada di sipnosis novel kesukaanku. Kau tahu apa bukan? Aku sudah memberitahumu waktu itu bukan?

Ya, "Cinta seperti sesuatu yang mengendap-endap dibelakangmu. Tanpa kau sadari, kau telah jatuh cinta tanpa diberi peringatan terlebih dahulu." Itulah yang kualami. Aku baru menyadari hal ini sekarang. Entah kapan aku jatuh cinta denganmu untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin saat kita pertama bertemu mungkin?

Semoga saja Tuhan memberiku sebuah hadiah kecil dengan kau sebagai hadiah utamaku, Hime-sama...

* * *

Aku juga ingat saat kita berusia 21 tahun. Pada saat itu, aku berniat melamarmu. Walau aku tak tahu apa kau mempunyai rasa yang sama atau tidak denganku. Tapi aku yakib jika tulang rusuk tidak akan pernah pergi jauh dari pemiliknya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap ke arah pintu rumahmu. Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, kau membuka kan pintu untukku. Wajahmu terkejut setelah melihatku.

"Ada apa Kaito?" Tanya kau. Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahmu.

"Ayo kita ke tokyo tower. Aku ingin sekali kesana." Ujarku. Kau tersenyum lalu mengambil jaketnya dan tas. Aku hanya diam menunggu.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke tokyo toweeerr! Yippieee!" Seru Luka dengan semangat. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya sembati menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya

"Ayo hime-sama, keretanya sudah menunggu." Ujarku seraya meniru gaya pangeran didalam negri dongeng. Kulihat, kau terkekeh kecil melihatku.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

"Sugoiii!" Serumu saat kita sudah sampai tokyo tower. Kami melihat pemandangan tokyo malam dari ketinggian. Dan itu sangat indah.

Oh ayo Kaito, kau suda putus dengan Miku seminggu yang lalu demi Luka. Ayo semangat!

"Luka, ada yang inginku ucapkan padamu." Ujarku seraya meronggoh saku celanaku. Kau tetlihat bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Luka Hime-sama, aku, Kaito Shion bersumpah untuk menjadi pangeran bagimu untuk menjagamu dan kerajaanmu kelak. Jadi, izinkan aku mengajak dirimu ke altar suci untuk mengucapkan janji sehidup semati diantara kita. Apa kah kau bersedia?" Ujarku lantang sembari bertekuk lutut dan menyerahkan kotak dengan sebuah cincin didalamnya.

Kau menutup mulutmu. Matamu melebar. Terlihat setitik cairan bening disudut matamu. Lalu, kau tersenyum seraya berujar,

"Ya! Aku mau, Kaito Shion.."

* * *

"Oh begitu? Apakah okaa-chan cantik?" Tanya Rin, anak perempuanku yang baru berusia empat sampai lima tahunan. Aku mengangguk seraya mengelus pelan batu nisan dihadapanku.

"Wuah! Len juga mau kayak otou-chan, punya isteli cantik kayak okaa-chan!" Seru Len, adik kembar dari Rin. Aku tersenyum lembut seraya memeluk keduanya.

"Kalian adalah harta tou-chan yang paling berharga. Berjanjilah untuk bersama tou-chan selalu, oke?" Ujarku. Mereka berdua menengadahkan kepala mereka ke arahku dan tersenyum polos.

"Kami berjanji!"

Yah, terima kasih Luka, kau telah memberiku harta yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, tunggulah aku dikehidupan selanjutnya ya, Ohime-sama...

_"Sama-sama dan tenang saja BaKaito, aku akan terus menunggumu hingga waktunya tiba_!"

**End**

_Maaf jelek, IA baru kali nulis pair KaiLuka. Jadi tolong maklum._

_Last, review please.._


End file.
